


The 3 C's of Courfeyrac's Pining

by notoriginalenoughforagoodusername



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjolras Grantaire and Marius show up for a little too, M/M, i send a month on this someone give me motivation for Christmas, i started this on Thanksgiving, its Christmas eve, its all fluff i promise, its fluff, they're both pining idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9022315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoriginalenoughforagoodusername/pseuds/notoriginalenoughforagoodusername
Summary: Courfeyrac both loved and hated the situation he had gotten himself into. He really wasn’t sure how he’d gotten himself into it, because it included Combeferre, cuddling, and comfy sweaters- or as Courfeyrac liked to call them, the 3 C’s of his pining.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried.

“Ok, what do you want to watch?” Combeferre asked as he and Courfeyrac flopped onto the couch in his and Enjolras’s apartment.

“Isn’t it your turn to pick?” Courfeyrac asked, thinking back to their last movie night. He was sure he picked last time because they ended up watching a cheesy romantic movie with one line about space, so Combeferre launched into a rant about space. He also remembers the movie must not have been very good because he never stopped him. Although that might not have been the movie so much as the fact that Combeferre’s face when he got excited about space was very cute.

“No,” Combeferre answered. “It's the first movie night of the month.”

“But I picked last time.”

“We didn’t have one the third week last month,” he countered.

“Oh yeah,” Courf said and leaned back and into the couch. He had never been able to keep up with the schedule in the first place, all he knew was that they were the only days that worked in his, Combeferre, and Enjolras’ schedules. Well, no- he also knew the two of them could have changed the schedule when those nights became Enjolras’ date nights with Grantaire, but they didn’t bother to. “You should pick,” he said, pulling himself from his thoughts.

“No, Courf it’s fine-”

“Nope,” Courf interrupted. “You’re picking.”

“But we have a system-”

“Damnit Ferre, it’s not that important. Just pick a movie,” Courf said in a fond voice and threw some of their movie popcorn at Combeferre’s head. Combeferre turned to give him a glare, but it only worked for a fraction of a second before a smile grows on lips to match Courf’s.

“Well…” he started slowly and quietly- shyly is the word Courf’s looking for.

“There is something I’ve been wanting to watch, but I don’t know if you’ll like it much.”

“Ferre,” Courf said. “You have sat through so many of my bad movie picks, it’s only fair I have to sit through something I won’t like much.” Combeferre still doesn’t look convinced, so he added: “Besides, I’m sure I’ll love it. I don’t think you’ve picked a movie I didn’t like.” Which wasn’t a lie.

A grin appeared on Combeferre’s face as he said, “Ok, then,” and got up to start the movie.

A few minutes later the image on the screen gave Courfeyrac bad news: Combeferre had started a space documentary. It wasn’t that Courf didn’t like space documentaries; he loved them. What he didn’t like as much was Combeferre during space documentaries. Well, no, that wasn’t right either. What he didn’t like was the way he felt about Combeferre during space documentaries- well actually, how he felt about him all the time, but that wasn’t the problem right now. The problem right now was the fact that Combeferre had started one and now Courf was going to have to deal with the way his best friend’s smile wasn’t going away during the whole movie. Also the excited look on his face the entire time. As well as- well, there was a lot that made Courf very aware of his feelings for Combeferre.

But he could do this. All he had to do was avoid looking at Combeferre while the documentary was playing. It shouldn't be that hard.

He failed almost immediately, glancing over after only a few seconds. Then he couldn’t tear his gaze away from the small, interested smile and wide eyes, or the way he was leaning away from the back of the couch, as if the information from the speakers would reach him any sooner than before.

Soon he noticed Combeferre’s eyes drooping shut. Not long after that he dropped his head onto Courf’s shoulder.

"You okay, Ferre?” he asked and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“Mm-hmm,” he mumbled in return and nods his head on Courf’s shoulder. Courfeyrac returned his gaze to the screen, but his attention didn’t follow; his thoughts were locked on Combeferre’s head on his shoulder.

“You tired?” he asked to distract himself, rather than deal with… whatever he was feeling for his best friend.

“Yeah,” Combeferre answered softly.

“Long day?” The only response he got was a small nod. Then Combeferre shifts slightly and wraps an arm around his waist. Courf doesn’t hesitate to rest his head on Combeferre’s. Soon he hears his friend’s breathing even out and he knows he’s fallen asleep. The sudden heaviness of his eyelids tells him he won’t be far behind.

* * * * *

Courf wasn’t sure when he drifted off, but when he wakes he and Combeferre were tangled together.

“Come on Courf, there’s no way you think this is comfortable.”

The part of him that was aware how close he and Combeferre were disagreed, but the part of his mind that supplied that he had multiple numb limbs had to agree with him. He felt Combeferre slowly pull himself away from Courfeyrac and stand from the couch, and the first part of him was very disappointed.

A few seconds later Combeferre was lifting Courfeyrac off the couch and maneuvering through the furniture in the main room and into the hallway of the apartment, carrying him towards the bedrooms. There was a small part of Courf’s mind that thought he should probably let Ferre know he was awake and that he didn’t have to carry him, but he was lazy and really didn’t want to walk. Also Combeferre’s sweater was really soft and comfortable and nice and Courf decided he would keep his face pressed into it as long as possible- and maybe try to steal it later.

“Come on, we can share the bed,” Combeferre whispered, and Courf’s heart started beating a little faster in his chest. “And I know you’re asleep, so I’m not sure why I’m talking.” It was probably a good thing that he was somewhat awake from his heart speeding up, other wise Courf probably would have made a comment about actually being awake.

Then he heard the slight creaking of the door opening and he realized they were in Combeferre’s room right before he set him down lightly on the mattress. A few seconds later the mattress shifted beneath him as Combeferre got in bed.

Courf began to drift off again after a few minutes, until he felt something softly brushing against his forehead. He realized a fraction of a second too late that it was Combeferre pushing a few stray hairs out of his face, because he leaned away from it just slightly. It was still enough for him to notice.

“Sorry,” he whispered, and Courf was tempted to tell him it was ok,and he almost did, but Combeferre kept talking. “I know you’re sleeping and can't hear me, but… I don’t know. You’re just- you’re so amazing, Courf. Did you know that? You’re so kind to everyone, and so full of energy and-” he stopped suddenly and sighed. “There’s just so much, Courf. There’s so much you do, and just the way you are that's just-”

The silence this time is long enough that Courf thought he was done talking and his brain caught up with Combeferre’s words. He didn’t want to get ahead of himself, but he couldn’t stop his brain from thinking about what would happen if Combeferre liked him the same way he liked Combeferre. He knew he needed to stop thinking about it, because he could be wrong. Combeferre might not feel the same way he did- but the opposite was a really nice thought.

“And I just wish,” Combeferre said quietly. “I just wish I had the courage to say this when you’re awake.”

“Yeah, about that,” Courf mumbled, because he just couldn’t resist that perfect, dramatic opportunity.

“Ohmygod,” Combeferre said and sucked in a breath. Courf cracked an eye open and looked at him. He looked terrified. “Umm, how long have you been awake? Exactly how much of that did you hear?”

He wasn’t looking at Courf when he answered, he was watching his fingers as they picked at the sheets on the mattress.

“I’ve been awake since you moved me from the couch.”

“You made me carry you,” Combeferre replied.

“I’m lazy and tired,” Courf said with a shrug- or an attempt at a shrug when he way lying on his side to face Combeferre.

“So you, you heard all of that?” He glance up as he said it and finally looked Courf in the eyes.

“Yeah,” Courf said softly. Combeferre’s fingers freeze in midair and he looked directly at him again. He seemed a lot calmer now. It was probably because Courf hadn’t immediately seemed extremely uncomfortable. “And you’re pretty great too,” he added and reached out to run one of his thumbs along Combeferre’s cheek.

“Courf, you do know what I meant, right?” he asked seriously, like the answer was the most important piece of information he would receive that day- and he watched at least the beginning of a space documentary.

“Yeah, I think so,” Courf answered with a small chuckle. Combeferre started looking nervous again. “And if I’m right, and you’re saying what I think you’re saying,” he trailed off with his hand still on his cheek, not really knowing how he wanted to finish. He thought about it for a second before saying, “then I’m saying the same thing.”

Realization showed on his face as Combeferre understood the meaning of Courf’s words. Then a small smile began to spread across his face. Courf smiled as well as he pulled Combeferre closer to him.

Courf’s smile grew when he pressed his face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around Combeferre’s waist as he ran his fingers lightly through Courf’s hair and pulled him closer.

“Ferre, I’m totally stealing your sweater later.”

* * * * *

“Hey, Ferre!” Courf heard as a distant shout from somewhere in the apartment, followed by footsteps toward the room and: “I’m making breakfast, do you want anything?” By the end of the question the door was opening. “Oh,” Enjolras sighed. Courf guessed he was standing in the doorway, looking at his two best friends who were wrapped around each other, both seemingly asleep.

“What’s going o- oh,” someone else said. Courf was not surprised to recognize it as Grantaire’s voice, because he’s pretty sure R spends most nights here instead of the place he rents with Joly and Bossuet. He’s also pretty sure they stopped letting him pay rent because of how little time he actually spends there. “Is this a usual thing?”

“Yes,” Enjolras said. “Platonic cuddling end with one of them falling asleep, then the other, so they just move to the bed. Courf has a bucket of clothes here somewhere, it happens so often.”

“Enj, please let us trick them into talking about feelings.”

“No.”

“But-”

“No.”

“Besides we already kind of did that. Please go away,” Combeferre said, and Courf felt the vibrations from his chest as he spoke. It would probably be really hypocritical of him to be upset that he didn’t know Ferre was awake.

“Shit, ok,” Grantaire said as Enjolras sighed, “Fucking finally.” Before their footsteps left down the hallway, accompanied by light giggling.

“Mmm, good call,” Courf said and nuzzled into Combeferre more. “They were getting kind of annoying.”

“Jesus christ, Courf! Are you ever capable of letting people know you’re awake?” He decided not answer that. Combeferre just chuckled and ran his fingers through Courf’s hair again, and that was it- Courf was melting into a puddle. This was the end of him, he had so much more to do in his life. And he hadn’t gotten a chance to steal the comfy sweater.

“So I was thinking,” Combeferre said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. “That we could go get breakfast.”

“Mmm, like a date?” Courf asked with a smile.

“That was the idea, yes.” The only problem with that was that it meant they would have to move, which meant they wouldn’t be cuddling anymore, which would be a problem.

“In a little bit.”

“Okay.”

* * * * *

They ended up going to a new little café they had both been meaning to try out. Courf had a found some clean clothes in the bucket of clothes he left over and they had walked over.

To say Courf was nervous was an understatement. This was what he had wanted, something with Combeferre that wasn’t platonic, but at the same time what if he messed it up? He not only lost the guy he liked so, so, so, _so_ much, he also lost one of his best friends.

No, it wouldn’t come to that. Things would be kind of awkward for a while after this, but he wouldn’t lose Combeferre. They wouldn’t lose each other.

“So, um,” Combeferre started after they sat down at a table by a window. He looked at Courf with half expecting eyes before looking away and saying, “Is this awkward? This is awkward isn’t it?”

“A little, yeah,” Courf said with his eyes fixed on his hands in his lap.

The first few minutes continued awkwardly. They both spent most of the time fiddling with the silverware on the table while staring at their hands. Although they both glanced up at the other every few seconds, only to look back down when the other saw them looking.

Courfeyrac thought it was worse than the pinning.

“So,” he said to break the silence. “Umm…” He realized he didn’t really have anything to say. Combeferre looked at him with an amused expression. “What?”

“I don’t really know,” Combeferre answered and set an elbow on the table and put his chin in the palm of his hand, still looking at Courf. “Is this supposed to be this awkward?”

“I don’t know,” Courf said. “I’ve never been on a date with my best friend that I’ve liked for a pretty long time.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Combeferre said, a grin beginning to grow on his lips. “I’ve never been on a date with Enjolras.”

“Yeah, I don’t think Grantaire would like that too much,” Courf said with a laugh. This felt more natural, more like how dates were supposed to be. More like how spending time with your best friend was supposed to be.

Everything went well after that. The rest of the date was like that conversation, full of jokes and laughing. It felt like spending time with Combeferre. It was the best time Courf had ever been on.

They walked slowly after they left the café, as if to drag the time on for as long as possible. Also, Combeferre took Courf’s hand in his as they were leaving, which Courf could handle. He could totally handle that.

They ended up walking back to Combeferre’s apartment since he brought things over for their movie night the night before, like acceptable movies and popcorn, because there was never any food at that apartment. It made Courf wonder how Enjolras and Combeferre survived, and R too since he was there most of the time. It also made him wonder how Enjolras was making breakfast that morning.

When they reached the apartment neither let the other’s hand go until Courf was shoving all his stuff into a bag. He ended up having to run from room to room grabbing things. When he finished he dropped onto the couch next to Combeferre, who had been sitting there since he had left the main room.

“Sorry,” he said as he leaned against Combeferre. “I had more stuff over here than I thought.”

“Of course you did,” Combeferre said fondly. “And although you just sat down I’m afraid I have to leave, and after that time with the stove I don’t trust you to be here by yourself.”

“Yeah, I should probably go home anyway. At the very least just to let Marius know I’m not dead,” Courf said, not even bother to defend himself from the thing with the stove, not after the thing with letting the bath overflow. Those were bad days.

“How many times has he thought you were dead?” Combeferre asked as he pushed Courf off of him so he could stand up.

“Four,” Courf said seriously, following him off the couch and towards the door. “And if I don’t get home soon it’ll be five.”

“Can’t you just text him?”

“No, his phone’s broken.” An expression of confusion appeared on Combeferre’s face. “I think he said it had something to do with Bossuet-”

“Oh, ok, that makes sense,” Combeferre said as the got to the door. He looked nervous, but Courf only had the second he recognized it before Combeferre took a step toward Courf and cupped his cheeks in the palm of his hands and kissed him.

It was a chaste kiss until Courfeyrac snapped out of his daze as a reaction to _finally_ kissing Combeferre and curled his fingers into Combeferre’s shirt and pulled him closer. Combeferre moved his hands from his cheeks and wrapped his arms around his waist before they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together, grins covering both of their faces. They stood in silence just kind of looking at each other for a few seconds, but Courf didn’t want it to end. He didn’t think Combeferre did either.

“I really should go,” Courf said.

“Yeah, I have a thing I’m gonna be late to if I don’t go soon,” Combeferre said in return. Courf rose to his tiptoes and pressed another soft kiss onto his lips before turning to open the door.

“Bye, Ferre.”

“Bye, Courf,” Combeferre said from behind him.

* * * * *

Courf didn’t remember most of his walk home, his thoughts were stuck on Combeferre- which wasn’t really anything new, but he liked it a lot better this time compared to his previous pining thoughts. He opened the door to his own apartment, where Marius’ voice was the thing to finally pull his head away from Combeferre.

“COURF IS THAT YOU?”

“Yes, Marius,” he said as he kicked the door shut behind him. “It’s me. I’m not dead.”

“Thank God,” Marius said as he came into view. Then he walked over and pulled Courf into a tight hug.

“I’m fine, Marius,” Courf said with a chuckle when he let go.

“Okay, sorry,” Marius said and retreated back to wherever he was before Courf got home and Courf went to his room to unpack the bag of his things he found at the other apartment.

He plugged an extra phone charger into the wall by his desk, threw his clothes from the day before into the pile with all the other clothes he hadn’t gotten around to washing yet, and gently set Combeferre’s comfy sweater over the back of his desk chair.


End file.
